Yeok
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Hoy, sólo por hoy puede ser distinto.


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

**Yeok  
**

¿Qué le tomaba tanto?

Estaba allí, esperándola, consumiendo quizás el cuarto o el quinto cigarrillo de la noche. Las luces se entrecortaban a medida que los letreros cambiaban de colores y palabras. Variaban salvajemente en medio de la muchedumbre que no los observaba. Todo era un mar de personas distintas, un mar de rostros y cuerpos. Risas desbocadas que se perdían entre medio de la multitud sin un dueño específico.

Y ella seguía allí, sentada al borde de esa esquina, obligando a todos a levantar el pie o rodearla, sin dar una sola ojeada de importancia a las miradas atónitas que le dedicaban quienes la esquivaban, los insultos o los comentarios extrañados de quienes pasaban a su lado. **No me pienso mover… **aspiró nuevamente el humo, fuerte y rápido, acabando con buena parte del tabaco de una sola piteada. Llevaba más de una hora sentada allí, las piernas entumecidas, los pulmones agobiados.

Le dolían los pies de tanto caminar.

Le dolía el cuerpo, apresado en esa multitud que no paraba de crecer, de subir y bajar, de atraparla y luego devolverla. Quitándole poco a poco su voluntad o su identidad.

Le dolía la vista de buscarla incansablemente.

Estaba harta, sólo quería marcharse y olvidarlo todo en sus cuatro paredes, en su lugar conocido. Aprisionarla en sus brazos y no pensar en nada más.

Pero seguía pegada allí, esperándola **Y una mierda, me largo, no la esperaré toda la jodida vida…**

Y siguió sentada allí, esperándola. Su cuerpo no respondía a sus comandos, seguiría allí, sentada, fumando, esperando.

Un par de jóvenes se sostuvieron un momento delante de ella, cada uno en brazos del otro, luchando por mantener el equilibrio antes de desmoronarse y dejarse llevar por el sueño del alcohol. Les dedicó una fría mirada. Siguieron caminando. El lugar estaba lleno de gente así, demasiado ebria como para sostenerse por sí misma, demasiado entusiasmada como para soltar la botella.

Demasiado demasiado para todo.

Arrojó la colilla ya acabada con desgano. Registró sus bolsillos y encontró otro cigarro, tal vez el último que le quedaba, lo miró por unos momentos y luego lo dejó entre sus labios, indecisa a fumarlo aún o esperar un poco más. Las callejuelas que se perdían entre medio de las grandes calles, como dedos largos y abarcadores, estaban hasta el tope de risas y peleas. De gente hiriéndose o sosteniéndose. Le restó importancia, era algo que acostumbraba a ver en esos lugares.

Estaba más que acostumbrada a verlos.

A lo que no estaba acostumbrada era a esperar.

Esperar tanto, tanto, tanto.

Zambulló su cabeza entre sus rodillas, apartando frenéticamente alguno de sus mechones azulado con las manos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?, ¿Esperando por una desconocida?

¡Sólo habían hablado por una hora!

Lo que dura una copa y otra antes de que, con una sonrisa y un movimiento de ojos, le pidiera que la esperara allí.

-Asuntos que resolver… a la mierda con esto- Encendió el último cigarrillo, prometiéndose que al final de la colilla se marcharía. Regresaría a su alejado departamento caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, pateando una lata, refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo, o tal vez tarareando una canción. Lo que fuera.

Lo que fuera sería mejor que seguir pegada en esa situación que no tenía sentido o razón.

Exhaló una bocanada de humo, fumando con lentitud.

Por un momento pensó que no estaría sola esa noche. Por un momento se dio el lujo de perder la vista en la castaña de sonrisa extraña que el destino le había presentado esa noche. Quizás sólo era una manera de reírse de ella, de nuevo.

Pero, aún así, dolía.

**Joder, Natsuki, estás dejando que ese trago hable por ti…**

Por un momento se dejó llevar por la impresión, por el deseo y la esperanza.

Ahora se recordaba que esas cosas, al menos en su vida, no funcionaban. El destino nunca le daría un golpe de suerte como ese.

Terminó el cigarro, aplastando la colilla contra su suela. Observó la multitud una vez más antes de suspirar y levantarse, golpeando sus pantalones para quitarse el polvo de la calzada. La gente a su alrededor no se había detenido, en el frenético pasar y pasar seguían moviéndose, como si el mundo se les fuera en ello. Recompuso su chaqueta sobre sus hombros, las manos en los bolsillos, una última mirada sobre el hombro y dio el primer paso.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Sus pies se sentían tan pesados, quería sólo dejarse caer y dormir allí.

No hacer el largo camino de regreso a casa.

**Casa…**

Cinco.

-Ara, ara, ¿Te ibas sin esperarme un poco más?- Se giró, totalmente sorprendida. La mujer de ojos rojos sonreía confiada, detenida en medio del frenético movimiento. Se detuvo un segundo en las facciones de su rostro, los labios suaves, los ojos decididos, la nariz recta.

Era ella, oh sí que lo era.

El destino al parecer no se burlaba de ella ese día.

Sonrió levemente, girándose por completo en un solo pie.

-No, sólo estiraba algo las piernas- Mintió, segura de que sonaba como una verdad.

El camino a casa, después de todo, quizás no sería tan largo.

_NdA: Algo muy cortito que se me ocurrió de la nada... sigo trabajando en mis otros proyectos, así que estarán pronto, creo. ¡Saludos!_


End file.
